This Soil That Nourishes
by martinique
Summary: NaruKiba, manga spoilers up to ch.356. Lust catches up with Naruto, and Kiba seems all too willing. Oneshot. Borderline lemon. Yaoi.


**Title:** This Soil That Nourishes

**Author:** MA  
**Type:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Naru/Kiba  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** Essentially a PWP, spoilers up to the latest manga chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** What? Me own Naruto? Of course not!  
**Summary:** On a long walk, Naruto finds himself checking Kiba out. Could it be mutual?  
**A/N: **It's been a really long time since I last posted anything here. Unbetaed! Also, KibaNaru? Yeah, first time. Comments very much welcome :)

Somewhere along their journey to kill the remaining parts of Akatsuki – almost a race against Sasuke and his group, Naruto came to know Kiba very well. He hadn't seen much of him since his return, and upon first glance, he had mainly undergone the same changes puberty had inflicted on them all. It had taken a while, the absence of prodding banter had taken its time to make itself known. Then an appraising eye. Walking, searching for the elusive Akatsuki and bringing up the rear, Naruto had nothing but time to appraise Kiba's rear.

That had surprised him. The sudden shock of overwhelming lust that threatened to steer off his focus. Of course he was paying attention to the world around, but it was enough for that single awareness in his mind to have a corner dedicated to worshipping his ass as it went through all the motions.

Naruto was not sure what he should do. He seemed to have a bit of a lust for everyone (case in point: Hinata – though that had felt just wrong even though she had those lovely curves and a pretty blush that made him want to kiss her senseless). It would be a bad idea to do this to most of them, but Kiba was easy-going. Always had been.

Dusk threatened, lodged in the wave country it came quickly, falling in one long gasp on the horizon, carrying sun-tinged sea-breeze to his nose, a metallic taste in the back of his mouth. He knew they would make for camp soon. He had notions of pushing Kiba down, covering his mouth with his own and seeing where things would go from there (the red paint gave him a menacing look, as if he could hold his own against him).

**xxx **

A short while later, an imperceptible nod, a hand lifted to the left is the only gesture that makes them stop, gather themselves and bring up camp. Silently, rocks are made to fence burning wood. The soft crackle breaks the silence, brings back to bear the rushing of wind through the leaves, and perhaps the gentle sway of the ocean, rivers against the land. Naruto feels somewhat at peace, a deep connection to the earth.

"So." Kiba grinned, a flash of teeth in a smart line. "You bored of just looking yet? 'Cos I am."

Naruto's eyes flickered, then a smile spread across his lips. "I should've known you're this easy-going." He sauntered across their make-shift camp to where Kiba stood, breathing in the smell of a long day and finding it oddly therapeutic. As if he could bury himself in the heady earthiness and emerge triumphant. He steps closer, into Kiba's personal space who now stood still, as if waiting, wound stiff like a trap about to spring. He lifts a hand to his cheek, tracing the round outline of his cheek, smudging the red paint against his thumb, feeling the slightest hitch of a breath. Suddenly Naruto realises that Kiba isn't just willing, but actually strongly attracted to him.

Edging closer still, he braces a hand on a firm waist, thumb circling in a soothing pattern across warm gold skin and with the other draws their heads together for a soft kiss. A gentle meeting of lips, and the taste of salt from them draws him in further, makes him deepen their kiss until their lips parted with a gentle 'oh'. Then, just rumbles of satisfaction deep in their throats at their future prospects.

"Why don't we move..." and without finishing his sentence, pulls Kiba down to their blankets, side by side, hand authoritatively splayed across a taut stomach formerly hidden by mesh and swaddling cape. Small, choked gasps follow Naruto's nibbles along his jawline, the gentle suck at his neck and in that soft spot of flesh near his collarbone. He feels pulses of arousals at the sounds Kiba is making, a smug smile for the flush on his face. He moves the hand on Kiba's stomach tentatively towards his shorts, drifting, circling in a way that drives Kiba absolutely wild.

"Na-Naruto." Kiba breathes out, and Naruto wonders if maybe this was new to the both of them, though Ero-Sennin's questionable hobby had inadvertently impressed itself on an inquisitive mind. Kiba seemed to regain control of his body, dragging Naruto back up for a full-lipped kiss, a tongue begging entrance and toying with his. It was then Naruto's turn to feel breathless, caught up in skilful hands that brushed up along his sides, then under his clothes to tweak a nipple, gently circling, rubbing the nub as he explores the slick interior of his mouth.

Clothed groins met with gentle mock-thrusts, Naruto feeling confined, dragged his fingers along Kiba's zipper, ever-teasing before undoing the buttons and pulling the zipper down to reach in and touch the heat that emanated from there, Kiba pushing himself into his hand with a keening noise he barely caught in the back of his throat. Kiba's hands fell to the same task, undoing Naruto's trousers, pushing them down best as he could under Naruto's weight, a quick jerk to Naruto's cock that had Naruto nipping at his lips and then around, massaging the muscled buttocks with strong hands that had Naruto rocking into his groin, brushing their lengths against each other.

"So, hot." Naruto gasps, using his arms to prop him up above Kiba as their rhythm broke down in favour of imminent release, a mouth clamped to his as they came in tandem, the evidence of their lust splashed across their stomachs. Naruto rolls himself to the side, eyes slitted in content, both regaining their breaths.

**xxx**

It was still warm on his stomach when Kiba turned on his side and slowly lapped up the remains, working from the inside out, then dipping in his navel with a butterfly tongue. Naruto returned the favour, teasingly slow until there was nothing left. They dosed off, Naruto's hand possessively splayed across Kiba's stomach.

Naruto woke first, smiled gently down at Kiba, and then covered him with his blanket. He busied himself with the camp, thoughts of Sasuke far from his mind for the time being. He felt sated, the warmth and glow of what they had just done spread through his body.

It was the burbling fire that woke Kiba. Night had long fallen, and Naruto was next to him, thighs drawn close, arms ringed around them. He had a contemplative expression on his face, and Kiba had a sudden vision of him leaning up and kissing it away.

But he'd never meant to start a relationship with him. He was just jealous because despite of what had just happened between them, the focus was back to Sasuke. Everyone knew it. He'd known it. For a one-night stand, he really shouldn't be getting this attached, especially with no similar cues from Naruto.

Naruto seemed to notice the change in breathing, looking down at Kiba with a wistful smile. It was almost enough to break his heart, and still that longing rang deep in his mind. He never thought it would be true, that shinobi form connections fast as lightening that throw down deep roots. If threatened, the tree would bend with the wind, and then break, leaving behind a splintered mind that mirrors the heart, and suddenly Kiba threw his guard back up, hardening himself against the possibilities.

"Hey chuck," he smiled, broad and open. "we'll bring him back."

The promise sounded convincing to Naruto's ears.


End file.
